


2012年春

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: FC Barcelona - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, RPF, 斜线无意义, 瓜蒂, 足球同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 2012年春，记忆、安抚、工作狂，关于蒂托的一切。





	2012年春

2012年春，记忆、安抚、工作狂，关于蒂托的一切。

  
*****

训练结束之后他们还留在场地边上，蒂托站在他对面语速很快地讲着什么，时不时佐以手势解释，佩普站在原地，右手支着下巴，小指不自觉地划过嘴唇。

**尖峭的下巴，鹰一样的眼睛。**

某一个时刻，蒂托停下了：

“你没在听。”

他指出。只是指出而不是指责。

佩普伸出手去够蒂托的肩膀：“我……”

他试图说自己很抱歉，但没能把话说完，因为蒂托的眼睛告诉他不必继续说下去。蒂托也伸出手搭着他的肩膀，叹了一口气，在他的肩膀上捏了捏，将他拉近了一点，微微低下头来，几乎和他额头贴在一起，看着他认真地说：“跟我走，到屋里去。”

 

从锁好门那一刻，佩普就知道，他的双手不会再想离开身边的这个男人哪怕一秒。而蒂托，以佩普自己最惯用的方式——捧着佩普的脸，同他贴过额头，再吻他，由浅入深。

没有人问“为什么”，尽管有那么一刻佩普知道自己心里希望蒂托问出来。蒂托总是了解他，这个认知会让他心里隐隐作痛。温柔唯有在这时候方能刺痛人心，它让他意识到自己不能离开它。

他希望蒂托也需要他。

这个想法突然像一道闪电一样划过他脑海。这是一个崭新的、从未被他意识到的想法，随后就被他抛到了脑后。因为这个时候蒂托已经解开了他马甲的最后一粒扣子，正着手解他衬衫系着的四粒扣子中的一粒，而他必须集中精神，把蒂托的T恤衫剥下来。

而这一次蒂托变得格外磨人，他在佩普嗔怪的眼神里笑，把头埋进佩普的颈窝，手掌贴着佩普另一侧脸颊，在他耳边残酷地轻语：

“这是对你的惩罚。”

半垂的日暮映着乳白色的窗帘，巴塞罗那春天的微风鼓动起它，丝毫不能降下佩普皮肤上的热度。

眩晕感将他的脑子填得满满当当，顶着他的天灵盖。他觉得自己的大脑变成了一团云雾，地板、床铺、触目可及的房间里的一切都虚幻又摇曳，只有另一个人的体温坚实可感。

“别这么对我，你知道那是因为……”

蒂托用一个不肯有半点深入的唇吻封缄了他挣扎的辩解。当他再抬起身来的时候，他脸上的神情让佩普放弃了把那句话说完的想法，蒂托凝望着他，用一种一贯的分析式的腔调开口：

“你在观察我，你以前可不会这样。”

佩普垂下了眼睛，只是用手臂攀住蒂托的，摩挲着对方的肌肤，听到他继续说：  
“以一种记忆的方式。”

佩普自暴自弃地闭上眼，他这双眼睛总是能泄露太多东西，尤其是在蒂托面前。他怀着这样的想法抬起身去吻他若有所思的情人，后者在一刹那的意外之后接受了他，任他用舌尖分开双唇、舔过齿关、用一种恨不得要将余生都填在这个吻里的架势同自己缠绵。

他心里清楚佩普的小心思，佩普想从他的话语中逃开，可是这一吻总有结束的时候。他们能做的只不过是开始下一个吻、下一步动作。

此时此刻他把自己化成了网。字面意义上，他一直是两个人里更年长、高大、强壮那么一点的人，尽管他现在大病初愈，奈何他与佩普的差别是骨架决定好的，仍能将佩普牢牢地拢在自己身下。更何况，蒂托虽然一贯冷静，骨子里却并不是个不识风情的人。

他希望佩普直面现实，但用不着舍弃他们之间的温存。他唯一需要告诉佩普的是，他会和佩普一起面对它。

佩普拥抱他起伏的背脊，他能清晰地感到对方的消瘦、还有比起他人来说稍嫌苍白的颜色，因为薄汗而有些滑腻的手感。他简直想要用指纹记住这一切。

**暗金色的头发。**

他隔着眼泪模糊地意识到，伸手向人后脑，将它们揪在手里，换来一记更多出于被迫的深入。

诺坎普的烟花在他血液里绽放，将哪怕是最细微、最微不足道的神经都震颤粉碎。佩普毫无疑问认为自己失去了知觉，因为他那么用力地抓紧蒂托，指尖却什么都感受不到。

他的身体瘫痪了，知觉全部都退到了心上——他前所未有地听到自己的心跳，也听到蒂托的——温暖、熨帖地守在他身边，共同组成一曲合奏。

随着身体机能的渐渐恢复，合奏渐次弱下去，汗水、热度、肌肤的纹理、沾湿的床单重新回来，他并不觉得冷因为蒂托从后面把他整个儿抱住。天已经完全黑了，他们开了床头的小灯，蒂托的鼻息吹拂在他肩膀上，几个吻之后，找到了他的耳垂。

“答应我，从现在开始就学着做好准备……”

他听见了蒂托的呢喃，下意识地伸手抓紧了蒂托的胳膊。

一时间他们彼此都听得到对方的呼吸声，像是某种拉锯，尖锐得发疼。

“我会做每一分努力，绝对不会放弃。可你，你要答应我。”

佩普终于找到了自己的声音，掌握了在那种钝痛之下发声的方式：

“别对我这么残忍……”

他转过身去，摸到蒂托的手，手指交叉入指缝，十指相扣。佩普在昏暗里大睁着眼睛，蒂托眉骨下的阴影很深，但佩普分辨得出，其中闪亮的是什么。  
他们都没有说话，最后蒂托缓缓长出一口气，向上挪了挪，嘴唇贴到佩普的额头上，长久地停留：

“我答应你，给你很多很多机会来练习。  
“我会在你身边和你一起面对。  
“我只是需要你记住，无论发生什么，我都会和你一起。”

佩普闭上了眼，一滴眼泪在谁也没有注意到的情况下从他眼里掉落下来，飞快地隐没了痕迹。

 **安全感。**  
——最重要的那部分。

现在他安下心来了。

*****  
  
佩普十分清楚，他是需要做好准备，准备去开始享受那些他有幸不曾缺少、却也从未额外重视过的足球之外的事物。他想起去年和苏比萨雷塔提过的念头，苏比萨雷塔的第一反应是“蒂托接你的班你觉得怎么样”，当时他点了点头，表示认同。他理解苏比的立场，理解苏比因为身份做出的反应，理解什么才是“最合适的”，他也绝对没有撒谎、或者掩饰莫须有的“不悦”。然而他内心有一部分——就一部分，在深处不无骄傲地发表异议：不，他会跟我走。

他属于他的足球世界，却也是 **那些事物** 中的一部分。

“现在好了吗？”  
他拿钥匙打开办公室的门的时候，听到蒂托在身后一步之隔的地方问自己，没费什么力就领会了问题的真实含义。

“嗯哼。”他觉得自己的耳朵有点烧。在工作中——蒂托和他探讨足球的时候走神毕竟不是什么值得骄傲的事，不管那是因为什么原因。

“很好，因为今天我必须得把昨天那个战术给你解释清楚，最好我们还来得及在训练的时候尝试一下效果。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 写出了我所偏好的复杂层次，暗语和哑谜、还有一个比较清晰的核心串联。  
> 半夜我总是格外能给自己下狠手。  
> 你知道那是因为我爱你。


End file.
